Leia
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: She always thought of herself to be strong, rational and independent.That's, before he came into her life. His dedication to his clan brought her to the edge of falling. "Sakura, let's stop." She never thought about it, but sometimes it's okay to fall into the darkness. "Itachi, let's not." NonMass, AngstIta, inspired from Chikku-Chikku
1. The Beginning

**Beta-ed by 3vil-Sakura**

**Edited : 22th July 2012  
**

* * *

**June 2012**

**Sakura's apartment**

They were fighting again.

She tried to hold her sobs as she walked quickly to her bedroom; leaving his figure behind in her cramped living room.

She -They- didn't know when this sick cycle started. She'd ask some questions, he'd blankly respond to her with Hn's and Aa's, she'd get irritated and piss him off, and he'd get annoyed with her. The tension would grow until it exploded; with both of them hurt from the things said, followed by a heart breaking silence. And they never resolved it. By the next day, they'd warmed up again, never mentioned anything about their fights from the day before, as if they were just some nightmare, no need to be mentioned.

And those was their biggest mistakes.

She quickly slammed the door of her bedroom. The window shook slightly from the force of her slam. And she slid down; leaning against the door. Unable to control her emotions anymore, a tear managed to slip down on her porcelain cheek before finally she broke down; pouring her heart out.

And she was unaware of the man in her living room, his hands fisted strongly by his side, his face showed nothing but sorrow and agony.

* * *

_Hurtful words will hurt your heart, but silence will break it_

* * *

**Ten Months Later**

**April 2013**

Konoha was at war with Madara. The fourth great war, they called it.

They had asked for help from all nations, yet, the middle of the war was taking place in her beloved village, where of course, most of the damage would be on Konoha's side.

"To think that Naruto's first burden would be this war…" Sakura frowned.

Yes, they were some disapprovals from the annoying elders, since they thought Naruto was too young, too inexperienced and too incompetent. They should've realized that they were the ones who were incompetent. But Naruto, being the goofy-wise young man he is, just grinned. Tsunade, upon noticing that grin when they were in a council meeting for this "problem", frowned. Yet, before she could ask what he meant, Naruto stood and voiced his opinion.

"Now, the only thing I need to do is to prove myself through this war and erase your judgement of me like I used to do, ne?" he said cheekily with his trademark thumb in the air.

Gaara, as one of the Kages in the room, just smirked at his old friend's behavior. Some of his old friends, like Shikamaru, as his strategist, Sasuke as his head Beta Captain of the ANBU, and some other powerful ninja such as Kakashi, chuckled at Naruto. Tsunade just face palmed as both of her apprentices giggled lightly. Hell, even the ever emotionally constipated Uchiha Itachi smirked amusingly at his new Hokage.

And so, the war began.

It was to be a very brain-body-breaking war, since it was the undead Uchiha Madara, along with Kabuto and his forbidden edo tensei jutsu they were to go against. But, of course, they'd eventually win like usual, gaining Konoha's peace once more.

Well, not for Sakura anyway.

She knew in the back of her mind, that the time she had agreed to be his girlfriend, the time she fell for him, that she had placed her peace into the palm of his hand. And every second that ticked by, every hour and day, she was scared. Scared of the time, when he would leave her for good, for his demanding clan's pressure of leaving her.

_...And it crushed her peace._

What was said that day, she couldn't understand why her chest constricted each time she remembered, when she had anticipated it from the day their fighting cycle started. . . Oh, stupid her, of course it was because she still loved him.

_**Flashback, Four Months ago, December 2012**_

_She didn't suspect anything when she met him in her bedroom. He was facing her window in his casual clothes, consisting of the Uchiha's usual shirt and black pants._

_"Hey, Itachi-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission?" Sakura asked happily as she put her pouch on the nightstand and went to hug him from behind._

_"Hey, Mr. One Word-kun, answer me." Sakura said teasingly as she buried her face in his strong back. "I missed you, you know..."_

_Itachi just kept silent until she couldn't take it anymore and released her hold on him._

_"Seriously, cat got your tongue, Itachi?" she huffed as she put her hands on her hips._

_Slowly Itachi turned around and faced the beautiful kunoichi in front of him._

_"Sakura, let's stop this." He said in monotone voice, expressing no ounce of emotion._

_"Let's stop what, Itachi?" Sakura frowned, not liking where this would be going._

_"Let's stop our relationship."_

_Unlike all the break up scenarios she had come up with in her mind for the past months, there was no yelling, insulting, and screaming in their break up. But, it was said in such a calm and cold emotion._

_Her heart went cold when she registered what he had said. Her mind went numb. Her chest felt shallow and the words had tasted bitter and raw against her tongue. And it still was until now._

_"Okay..." Sakura took a deep breath. "But, I just want you to know that... I love you, Itachi." Sakura whispered softly, eyes never gazing into his own, afraid of what she would see._

_His posture went rigid for a fraction of a second, too short for any skilled shinobi to notice. But she was Sakura and she could read any Uchiha as good as a book. Especially Itachi._

_He nodded slowly. Awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes. She desperately wanted to hug him, beg him to not do this, but she held it in. Held it in her heart, mind and soul. Another moment passed before he finally spoke._

_"Goodbye, Sakura."_

_In a flash, he was gone with the wind, yet she swore she felt a soft kiss on her forehead, accompanied with a small, soft thank you before she broke down and cried within the walls of her bedroom._

_She knew she wouldn't have done anything to stop him. She respected his decision of choosing his clan over her. She still respected him, adored him, and even loved him, after what he had done to her was nothing but betrayal. Yet, she knew in the back of her mind, there'd be only one "Itachi" that was able to incite so many intense emotions in her. And she still embraced that fact with a small smile, because, even though he had said goodbye, his true smiles, laughs, and warm gazes would forever be printed into her heart, mind and soul, and they were hers only._

_**Flashback End**_

She faced the cloudy, dark sky with one of her hands on her hips. Her ragged breathing was unheard as another bead of sweat fell from her face. Her kunai and medical pouch were strapped tightly around her right thigh and hip. She was wearing her full ANBU gear, which was now tattered, thanks to this monster she was facing. Another disgusting experiments of Orochimaru, or rather his apprentice, Kabuto. She began to pant loudly as the wounds on her left shoulder poured more of her blood onto the ground, worsening her condition.

Even though it was clear that Konoha had the upper hand now, some of them were still too stubborn to admit defeat. They still hoped that their leader, Madara, would win this shitty battle. Last time she saw as she was occupied with her battle as well, Kabuto was dealing with both Sasuke and Naruto, while Madara was dealing with Itachi, seeing Itachi's Susanoo in the air. She didn't know anyone else beside them but she prayed that her friends were alive, and that Itachi would be safe through his battle with Madara. Her concentration was broken when the opponent in front of her spoke.

"My… My… What a skilled kunoichi you are.. If you weren't so loyal to Konoha, I would have recruited you to our side…" he teased with a smirk. He walked slowly to Sakura who had fallen to her knees and depended on her kunai to get up. "To think that you could actually kill me was super hilarious and ridiculous." His speech stopped when he stood right in front of her face. Sakura was on the verge of fainting with the amount of bruises, stabs, and blood loss she had put up with. Her usually neat, pink hair was disarrayed and dirty from the dirt and blood. Her clothes were tattered, she was almost out of chakra and it was not a good situation when her opponent stood right in front of her. He took a good amount of her hair and pulled it to him, making Sakura's jade eyes face his charcoal ones.

"Argh…" Sakura moaned in pain when he strongly pulled her hair.

"Pay attention to me blossom. Don't start daydreaming. Yet." He smirked.

_Blossom... he used to call me that too._

"Listen here girl, you, nor any shinobi or kunoichi out there would have the chance to defeat us because we have Madara." he threatened.

Sakura scoffed and she spat at him. He stood emotionlessly and wiped it from his face.

"I love your fire, cherry, but I think I need to tame you a little more. You're that Uchiha prodigy bastard's ex-fiancée, right? I wonder why he left you for some boring and shy as ever Hyuuga. You have all the nice curves," He eyed her cleavage and body, "Your skill is really great and your fiery spirit makes it complete… What made that bastard leave you, huh? Poor… Poor… Sakura. You were gonna be a good kunoichi." With that he let go of her hair and let her fall with a sickening sound to the ground.

"What do you think?" he turned to her almost unconscious body.

"Hell no." Sakura managed to whisper.

"Too bad then." He whispered maniacally before he raised his sword, ready for the final blow.

"_Sakura, let's stop."_

'_Itachi, let's not_' was Sakura's last thought before a thin, sharp object pierced her vital organs; making her vision darken.

The last thing she heard was the sound of a thousands bird and wind.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"My… My… But I want you to know the taste, Itachi-kun. That horrible taste, when the village you protect with your life, the clan you love so much, gave you nothing but misery. I want you to open your eyes and see, how they take your life and play you like a marionette, how they laugh as you are dying to serve your village, how they force you to leave your precious ones, how they," Madara smirked. "Take your love's precious life." Madara ended as he lay on the cold, hard ground, panting for his life as blood oozed from his eyes and injuries.

"Your talk is nothing more than lies." Itachi answered curtly as he walked slowly to his enemy, sword in hand.

"Hahaha! You'll know soon enough, Itachi-kun. I know how Sakura's presence was taken away from you and now, I'll laugh as Sakura's life is taken from you for once and for all. You think she'll be saved if you arrive on time, or how she'll take no injury as she is forced to hide with the Uchiha females, along with Mikoto, or at least you'll be able to protect her if she's by your side." Madara maniacally laugh as he coughed more blood from his mouth.

"She won't let anyone hinder her from protecting her village." Itachi said coldly. "Any last words?" Itachi mocked as he stood right beside Madara's tattered figure.

"You'll suffer as you realize later that my words are nothing but the truth." Madara mocked.

"Go to hell, Madara." Itachi said for the last time before he killed the man forever.

.

.

The last bit of his Amaterasu had just disappeared before Shisui flickered in front of him, panting with blood smeared on almost all of the front of his uniform. Shisui grabbed his left arm and flickered off, landing in front of the hospital. And he started running dragging Itachi's arm with him. Itachi upon noticing the urgency of the situation, said nothing and started running on his own.

"What's wrong, Shisui?" he asked as he followed, Shisui turned here and there. Finally he found himself in the Intensive Care Unit, where most fatal wounds of shinobi were tended to.

"Heard… From Sasuke's snake… Sakura… Fatal… Dying.." were the only words that managed to escape from Shisui, before Itachi sped in front of him, not realizing that he was still holding his sword in his right hand.

And they arrived at the time where Sakura's bloodied figure was being taken into a surgical room. His otouto and the Hokage stood in front of him as Tsunade pushed both of the men out from the room before the door was shut.

It was only a few seconds, but the scene was crystal clear in his mind. Sakura's bloodied and tattered figure. Sakura's blood everywhere. His precious' maroon life line. Sakura was…

_**…****d**__**ying.**_

And the sword hit the ground with a loud clank.

* * *

Not my best shot, I think.

So yeah, I wanted to post this story before I go to… argghhhh… just to be simple, it's going to be hellish. Guys, please pray for me, okay? I'll tell you when I post the 2nd chapter.

This baby is going to be 2/3 shots.. and about TFM, it's halfway done.

:)

R&R ~ Ja !


	2. Chapter 2

_Important AN on the bottom.  
_

* * *

_From previous chapter_

" Heard.. From Sasuke's snake… Sakura… Fatal… Dying.." were the only words which managed to escaped Shisui's mouth before Itachi sped in front of him, not realizing that he was still holding his sword on his right hand.

And they arrived at the time where Sakura's bloodied figure was slipped into the room. His otouto and his hokage stood in front of him as Tsunade pushed both of the men out from the room before the door was shut.

It was only a few second, but the scene was clear as crystal in his mind. Sakura's bloodied figure. Sakura's blood everywhere. His precious' maroon life line. Sakura was…

… Dying.

And the sword hit the ground with a loud clank.

* * *

**8 months ago**

**Sakura's apartment**

They were at it again.

The proud man stood inside the living room, unmoving, even to touch his bloodied lips, courtesy of his strong vixen. She hit him and he let it. Again. And he did not do anything to prevent her punch. A punch because it's really girly to slap a male, and Sakura's not girly at all. And he deserved that punch because he brought nothing but misery to her.

The sting of her punch felt like shit to him, but he couldn't compare it to the sharp stab every time he replayed her teary face. Cheeks flushed, tears glistening on her lovely emerald eyes, bottom lip red from too much pressure from her teeth, sad and filled with sorrow gaze and trembling shoulders.

He brought nothing but bad luck to every people he loves.

_His mother,_

Who always cried every night because she couldn't prevent her first son from the clutches of the ruthless clan.

_His father,_

Who was forced to always keep tabs on him; making his father unable to saw his second son's growth.

_His little brother,_

Who suffered from the lack of love from his father, thanks to him. Who always feel insecure about his ability, always look at his big brother with slight jealousy, when on the other hand, he wants nothing but to be like his little brother.

_His cousin_

Who always casted aside because of him.

And lastly,_** his Sakura**._

Who suffered the pressure from the clan. Because they said she was no match to him, not worth of him. Who felt sorrow from his forced-pending engagement to another girl, because he was unable to say no to his clan, yet he couldn't let go of him. She was still rightfully his girlfriend, since Sasuke, his little brother threaten the elders that he'd get out from the clan if they didn't let Sakura and him together, until they break up by themselves. Who always faked that smile, to assure him that everything's okay, when he could saw that agony and sorrow underneath her eyes.

He was nothing but a lost cause to the people around him.

Yet, because of his sharingan, his powerful body, his rank,

…people _respected_ him. Respect that came from _fear, cowardice, greed._

And he _despised_ it.

Finally he walked slowly to her bedroom. Slowly took step by a step. He'd masked his chakra, carefully so she'd not know that he was always there whenever she cried. At noon. At night. At the hospital. At the training ground. At her place. When it's sunny. When it's cloudy. When it's rainy.

He slowly slid down on her door; listening to her cries.

All because of him.

He's a bad influence to her.

Yet, he couldn't let go. Never.

But he knew, in the back of his mind, he'd eventually have to.

Sooner or later.

Because he'd cherished every precious time with her, until they have to broken up. Because, when she left him, he'd be nothing but a moving doll. A doll who will always replayed their memories inside his head. Until she'd eventually move on. Until she found another better man. Until he could see her true smile for the last time.

And he'd bear it. He'd bear those heavy poisons. And he'd rather die in a painful way and see her alive and happy. Rather than see her suffering, but alive, nor happy but dying.

* * *

And the time bomb ticked by. Waiting to explode.

Tick

Tick.

Tick.

* * *

I'm okay, I guess. But that activity I told you on previous chapter only WASTED my time. Stupid school agenda's.

Okay, this might be the LAST chapter since I thought (from the amount of reviews, yes, ladies and gentlemen, I always judge my story base on the review, meaning less reviews = bad) this story is bad, aside from the horrible grammar, since I couldn't find any beta and my beta is busy with her own projects. (And good luck with that, Kort-nee-chan ! X3) and when I saw the traffic +100 people read this, but only that amount of review ? well…

So yeah.. the judge is on. Will this story is taken down? It's all up to you, my lovely readers.

Ja ~

And if you want to follow me at twitter [at]ang_rahma , facebook, hazelnut_cookies [at] yahoo. Com

And please mention that you're from fanfiction. Thanks !


End file.
